


tightly

by cheinsaw



Series: fate week pieces [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Comfort Food, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: Okita Alter finds delight in small things - hers is a life that will never be taken for granted.fate week day one - "memory"
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Okita Souji Alter | Alter Ego
Series: fate week pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106921
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: Fate Week 2021 Fic Collection





	tightly

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the neko case song of the same name. the full line is "don't you try to stop me, i cling tightly to this life". it's my favorite majinsong.
> 
> to the best of my ability, all the food mentioned was existent during the real okita's lifetime. i found out while writing this that ramen is a fairly new invention... i feel like i've been betrayed. that's why it's spelled ラーメン... Thinking Emoji

Majin comes from nothing. Emptiness, boundlessness. She has the small pieces of requisite knowledge to survive her short mission, before she returns to nothing. She knows the name Okita Souji, knows it both is and isn't hers. She knows her sword, its blinding white void. She knows this is called a Noble Phantasm. Hers. _Zekken, mukyuu-sandan._ She knows that she is here, manifested, for just one purpose—

and, too, she understands this implicit fact: once it's done, Majin will die.

It doesn't happen like this at all. Majin so desperately clings to her temporary Master, to Sakamoto-san and Oryou-san and to the magical energy the Grail gives off hanging in the air. "I want to live," she pleads, "I don't want to go—"

But it's love, after all, that created the Majin Saber. The same sort of plea, from her older sister—or is it Okita's?: _let Souji live, please._ The Counter Force grants wishes, but not without a price. _I'll do anything,_ Majin begs, alone in the whiteness. _Just don't let me die here, I want to live, I want to live…!_

Something was merciful to her, she thinks. For Okita Souji, the Majin Saber, has now been granted two miracles in her short life.

She likes Chaldea. It's unlike anything she's ever seen before—which, admittedly, is not much, but it's also vastly different from what the Counter Force has shown her of the world. She likes the paneled walls, the white sheets on her bed, the tiled floors. She likes having a room to call her own. In the fuzzy memories she has of Okita Souji's life, things were just as bright and lively. But Majin knows that Okita was always so cold, suffering quietly from pains in her chest that Majin has blessedly never felt.

And the _food_ —Majin knows food, sustenance. Knows she doesn't need it, that her Master will give her all the energy she requires. But Chaldea's kitchen is so alluring. Dango, and katsu, and soba noodles. Ingredients: nori, bamboo shoots, fish cakes, udon. Okita Souji liked these, Majin somehow knows, from when she was alive. She loves oden, the chewy chikuwabu and konjac between her teeth. Salty, savory, anything but that spicy mustard that makes her eyes sting—Majin wants it all, each new flavor imprinted onto her palate. Each taste is precious, each bite savored as if it's her last.

Most of all, Majin likes her Master. There's no one like this in Okita's memories. Ah, there's Kondou-san, and Hijikata-san, and her sister Mitsu—all very precious people to Okita, but they're not like her Master. Ritsuka fills her chest with warmth, and Majin can't bear to think of being without her. _I love you, Master,_ she'd said, with real genuine affection, sitting on Ritsuka's bed at the end of a long day. She means it, fully, truly, with her whole heart, her whole self.

"I love you," Ritsuka says back, and Majin nearly cries. She may not know what to do—there was nothing like this in Okita's life, and "love" certainly isn't something the Counter Force would teach her—but she knows her feelings are good, and that she's happy.

If Majin can have this: love, memories of her own, a kind girl to hold her hand, then—perhaps this world can be a kind one after all.


End file.
